


Enrapture Me

by Empressivallydone



Category: Wizard101
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, We were over do for gayness in the wizard101 fandom, is gay, super duper gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empressivallydone/pseuds/Empressivallydone
Summary: Zachary really needs better judgement skills.(Or, Zachary finds out what it's like to kiss a Thuergist)





	Enrapture Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this what I was doing instead of writing the Malistaire's Apprentice AU.
> 
> I'm sorry!
> 
> These guys will actually appear in the story, I have them all sketched out and everything, but for now all you guys need to know is that Elijah is a villian, and that Zach (full name Zachary) knows this, and kissed him anyway.

Kissing the thuergist was an indescribable feeling. He was gonna describe it anyway.

Imagine the sparks of a thousand wild colliding with the unstoppable barrier of an armour shield. The pull of an epic Cthulu pulling every drop of life from you and leaving you with a single drop. The heavenly feeling of of a regenerate pulling you from the doors of death. 

His lips moved in sync with Elijah’s, somehow being just right on the first try. The freshness of his lips contrasted slightly from the warmth of his own, making a flavor he wanted to taste forever. This was bliss, absolute perfection, and he never wanted it to end.

Until it did.

Elijah pulled his lips away slowly, staying close enough that Zach could hear him breathing, but far enough that he couldn’t reach those lips he desperately craved. The lips that now looked 10x as good, now that he knew what they felt like. Now that he knew what they “tasted” like. Kissing them would be the only thing on his mind for days.

They took soft, deep breaths, aware of each others presence like never before. The exhalations were slightly visible, there emotions nowhere near close enough to control it. So they air between the shimmered, smelling of oak and cinder. A surprisingly pleasent mix.

Zach continued to look at Elijah’s lips. He was dimly aware of them moving, and wasn’t aware of them speaking at all. His eyes were glazed over, seemingly fixated on the new jewel in his life. He only noticed the last part of the sentence, 

“…. But maybe we should hold off on anything physical."

Zach blinked out of his stupor, “What?”

Elijah, realizing that Zach hadn’t been listening, rolled his eyes, “Nothing, Zach. Just go to sleep. You can stay here tonight.”

Elijah crawled back into bed, ignoring the fact that he just had a makeout session with a boy he had thought was off limits. The same couldn’t be said for Zach, who’s head was still spinning. The slight worry about Elijah not liking the kiss swelled in his chest. Regardless of this, Zach crawled into bed beside Elijah, becoming the little spoon.

He looked up at Elijah, who appeared to already be leaving the land of the living. The cornflower blue eyes that were always so bright were half-lidded. Yes, it appeared like this eventful night was over.

Snuggling once more into Elijah, Zach rested his head right under his neck. He decided to think about everything tomorrow.

__________________________________________  
The next day, Zach awakened chained and gagged.

Elijah was nowhere to be seen.

……F*ck

**Author's Note:**

> Nice right? It took awhile to make, so if you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos. It'll motivate me to actually work on the full story.
> 
> Comments are even better!!!


End file.
